Platypus Tails
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: This is the story of Perry the Platypus and some of the difficulties that he deals with, from when he started in the O.W.C.A., and then skipping ahead ten years to five years after the Robot Riot. I'm hoping you all like it and please comment on it. I will do all I can to make it as accurate as I can. Have fun following Perry :D Sorry, not all characters listed. :P
1. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

You've all heard of the incredible stories of Agent P, or Perry the Platypus, and his owners, Phineas and Ferb. What you haven't heard is how Perry got started as an agent. This is the story of the little platypup who became known as the greatest agent of the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym).

It was a cold day in early December; a young turkey had stopped a shipment of illegal animals from Australia. His name was Terrence the Turkey, or Agent T. He was a top agent from the O.W.C.A. and still a newbie to boot. He was only about two or three years old and found himself to be on most people's good side due to his friendly attitude. He started to unload the truck's occupants into the Danville city zoo.

Most of the animals were too simple or stupid to really understand what was going on, but they did it anyway. They followed because there was no alpha. There were kangaroos, koalas, gators, and even a family of platypus. The smallest platypus seemed smarter than the others though, even though he was obviously still a baby. "Momma go, warm inside." The baby urged as he pushed his mother into the zoo's platypus exhibit. His mother grunted in a bit of contempt, as though she didn't like him or believe the little guy. The little platypus didn't care though. He just wanted everyone to be safe inside somewhere warm and this strange bird, which was too small to be an emu, had provided it. "Warm inside, go, go, go!" he squeaked cheerfully, yet surprisingly maturely. His brown eyes were lit up with excitement, fear, and yet they were tired and weak, as though he hadn't gotten enough sleep or food for a while now. He couldn't be more than a month old. Agent T picked up the little guy and kept him warm in his wing as he ushered in the kid's family. His father, an older platypus nodded to Terrence as though asking him a favor. By the time the whole family was inside the zoo, the little fluff of teal fur was shivering in his sleep.

Terrence brought the baby platypus to the O.W.C.A. as fast as his legs could carry him. His family had obviously rejected him, save his father, but that didn't mean the little guy needed to die right now. The little guy's father had been the only nice one out of the group, but he had other platypus children to worry about and was more than happy when he noticed where Terrence was from and what he could do for his son. Terrence held the little guy close to him for warmth until he found the man in charge of his division, Major Monogram. Major Francis Monogram had been a veterinarian and doctor in the military and was good with animals, so when they came up with the idea of making animal agents, he was one of the men that they thought would be best to work with the men and animals.

When Major Monogram saw the turkey with the little fluff ball he was confused at first till Terence showed that it was a shivering platypus baby. He then quickly brought the little guy to the medical room and helped to make sure he was alright. Agent T explained what he knew and he and Major Monogram had to agree that the little guy would make a great agent.

When the little guy was healed he started his training right away, the only problem was that no one knew he was doing it. He started from the moment he got up and jumped on the door in the room. When he jumped on the door, he had landed on the latch like handle to open it. He wanted to know where he was.

He wandered around till he met up with the elite fighting class for the new recruits. Thinking he had just gotten transferred in, he was set up against some of the recruits. This little infant didn't know how to fight like a human like the other animals yet, but it did know how to dodge. He managed to win four fights by using what little abilities he had as an animal with no training. He rolled over when they tried to hit him and he eventually tried to stand. He found this very difficult at first, but managed to get up on his feet before a little duckling with a toy plastic chair knocked him down again.

"Dat's a dirty twik!" He muttered as he got up. The duckling just smirked.

"Man you sound like a baby! Both literally and figuratively…" He didn't have time to say much more as the little platypus decided to play platypus see, platypus do. He jumped in the air and did a flip that had been shown off earlier by a little dog that kept shivering constantly. As he landed, he had his tail down aimed at the duckling so he could try something else also. He hit the duckling with his tail, using it as a catapult and flipped again landing in the hands of a very surprised Major Monogram. "Ooooh, you're in trouble! Heheh."

"Darren Duck, why are you fighting a baby platypus? He can't be more than a month old!"

This shocked the duckling until he heard the baby mutter, "I'm actually a week old…" Darren just blinked in embarrassment and fell down in shock. He had been beaten by an infant.

Monogram looked at the little fluff in his hands and said, "And you! You're just a baby, how did you get out of your room?" That was when the teacher of the class, a little lemur, handed Monogram a note and the list of fights that the baby had won in the last few minutes alone. "Five fights? Agent L, are you sure about this?" The lemur nodded. She was never wrong on counting. That was the start of Agent Perry the Platypus.

Perry trained for six months at the O.W.C.A. and had been marked as a prodigy. He eventually became friends with Darren the Duck, Terrence the Turkey, and Pinky the Chihuahua with no hard feelings about their first encounter. Perry had grown into a very mature and adorable little fluff ball and was now ready for the adoption phase. The adoption phase would let him live with a host family and work during part of the day while being loved otherwise. Perry was of course still being called "Little guy" or "Baby" or "Platypus" until he could get a name from his new owners.

He was an adorable creature and could play dumb well, but no one seemed to want to adopt a platypus. He was just too strange. He wasn't a duck, nor was he a beaver. He was a platypus, a strange exotic animal from Australia. No one seemed to want him. He was too strange for anyone. Anyone that is, except for two little boys, a set of stepbrothers known as Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher.

"Hey look Ferb, this one is looking at both of us at the same time!" the little triangular red headed boy said excitedly to the strange, silent, green haired boy who blinked. They both looked at him as though he was the greatest thing in the world, and in the coming years he would think the same of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Day (Ten years later)

Ten years later…

It was one of those days that just started normal and then turned into something strange. First off it was Monty and Vanessa Monogram's wedding anniversary, not that anyone had told their dads they were married yet. Perry still didn't know how to tell their dads, it was sort of awkward since he knew them both personally and professionally. Major Francis Monogram was Monty's father, and Perry's boss. He was the head of the O.W.C.A. and was starting to grow older. His once black hair that Perry remembered from his own youth was now white. He was in some ways a fool, but he always put his agents first when he could.

Vanessa's father was another matter entirely, as he was Perry's nemesis and best frenemy. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was a poor man from Grimblestump in Droozlestien who had the worst amount of luck that anyone had ever gotten. He was raised by Ocelots and over shadowed by his younger brother, he was forced to work as a lawn gnome by his own biological father, and also forced to wear hand-me-**_up_** girl dresses throughout his life growing up. Things had gotten a little better upon being shipped to America by his parents trick and he got married. Unfortunately he ended up getting a divorce, even though his daughter has finally started to grow fond of him. He had a windblown brown hair look and a long nose, as well as he always slouched over giving the impression of a hunched back. His favorite outfit was to wear a white lab coat that often got him confused as a pharmacist. His little brother being the mayor of Danville only ticked him off even more by being a goody two shoes who didn't really care about anyone. That was the only thing that stopped Heinz from being a true evil villain in Perry's eyes, was that he cared about people, even those he hated. He would never wish for their death, just for them to listen and obey, maybe to get a little hurt. Even his traps for Perry were often done with care so that they just restrained him rather than hurt or kill him.

The second thing to make the day off, was that it was summer and his boys were off at their new job supposedly. They said they were going to be trained for it today at least. Perry missed waking up to being poked by their alarm clock and then chattering to wake them up. He was now ten years old, he realized as he crawled downstairs to his food dish. He also remembered that the robot riot incident happened over five years ago. His boys never stopped inventing, but he had wished that he could've let them keep him and their memories. Perry had been revealed as a secret agent when the boys had crashed into Doofenshmirtz home. It was one of the more embarrassing things to happen during his career as an agent, because his owners and nemesis did not only discover him, but he had been discovered while protecting his boys from his other dimensional self, which had been the real blow.

He shook off the feeling of horror as he snuck into his lair. He may have been getting old, but he still knew how to outdo most of the younger agents who, if they saw him, just thought he was an old fossil. He smirked as he remembered the age-inator thing, or whatever it had been called, that had been made to make cheese old by Doofenshmirtz. The scientists were still working on reversing it.

Just as he was sliding down the tube to his lair, he saw a bright flash of light and was shocked. It wasn't time for his yearly photo yet, so what was that? He didn't have time to think as he landed in his chair with a soft thud. 'That's strange, it was harder yesterday…'

He looked on the screen and saw Major Monogram looking at him curiously and with pride all at once. "How do you feel, Agent P? We're trying out a new reverse aging ray. It's supposed to cut back the years, making our agents live longer and get more time with their families as well as save the day. It can only go back five years though for now, but that seemed to be enough for Agent P and Agent D." Perry grabbed the handheld mirror that was on his desk and looked at himself. He shrugged. He looked just about the same in his opinion, maybe less wrinkles around the eyes, but still. "Oh well, I'm sure it worked. Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to something I'm sure, he hasn't been out of his house all day since the mail came yesterday, and his daughter just went inside an hour ago. Speaking of mail, I just got a letter from my son Monty. He's been hiding for a year you know, he says he's coming over to talk to me around lunch time about why. He also said something about you can send me my package now whatever that means…"

Agent P smirked and passed a package with the Major's name on it through a small chute next to his computer. He then saluted and ran off before the major opened the package. Monty was gonna be in for it big time, but Agent P didn't want to see the fireworks this close. 'Wedding photos and a film for him, now to deliver the same to Doofenshmirtz… heh. I'm probably going to be deader than that dumb driving test Heinz took.'

Perry made it over to Doofenshmirtz place within ten minutes on his hover bike and opened the door with the key Heinz had made for him. He was surprised to find Heinz was sitting down in his chair with Vanessa sitting across from him. Perry had never seen Heinz so happy that he was crying, or at least he hadn't seen it in years. Perry walked up to them and tipped his hat to Vanessa, like the little gentleman he was. "Hello Heinz, Vanessa." He chattered.

"Hey, Perry." She smiled. Perry noticed she was pregnant and mimed out a congratulations to her. "Thanks. We think it's going to be a boy." Perry gave a thumbs up and smiled widely.

He then looked to Heinz who looked so happy you'd think he'd just won the "Most Evil" award. Perry handed Vanessa the package for Heinz that had a copy of the wedding stuff for him and then turned his attention back to Heinz. "I'm going to be a grandpa…" that was all he could say. He had taken his daughter's marriage to a good guy far better than anyone had expected, probably because he knew that a good guy would treat his daughter good. Perry smirked. Heinz as a grandfather might turn his evil down for a few years. "Oooh, I'll go and make a baby-shower-inator how does that sound?" He was excited now. That was the thing with him now a-days, Perry was more sent to check up on Heinz' inventions being dangerous to people than evil lately, and he was okay with it. As Perry grew older, Major Monogram had let him keep working against Heinz, even though his -inators pretty much blew themselves up. "First I'm gonna need to figure out what the heck a baby shower is though, I mean, is it giving the baby a shower or is it a shower of babies raining down? That would hurt, you know…" This caused Vanessa to giggle at her father's usual cluelessness on these things. "Oh wait, I got it, first I'll make a brag-inator, you know to use on Roger, to say I've got something he doesn't and brag about it to Mr. Perfect down at City Hall, what do you think?" He looked at the two.

Perry shook his head while smiling and handed Heinz a piece of paper and a pencil. "Oh so I should just write it out?" Perry nodded. "Good idea, then he can go and look at it every day, oh, I've got some indestructible paper in my desk, just hold on!" He ran towards his study to his desk.

"It's muffin time, would you care for a muffin Vanessa? Perry the Platypus?" Norm was the robotic human that Heinz had made when he finally figured out that the platypus' natural enemy was man, not that that had helped him much. He was one of the few things that Perry had never hit the self-destruct switch on, mainly because he thought it made Heinz seem to have a son that he had to watch out for, and so would be a little less destructive. It didn't turn out like that though, but Norm had an effect on Heinz nonetheless, though more towards the less lonely side. Vanessa had accepted the muffin from Norm. Norm liked to think of himself as Vanessa's half-brother and Doofenshmirtz son, even though Vanessa was the only one to accept him really other than Perry. Norm had developed his own personality and mind, which was one of the things that Perry liked about him. The fact that Heinz kept Norm around just made Perry think more positively about it. Perry shook his head and mimed out that he wasn't hungry. Norm was getting better at understanding what the little platypus was trying to say. Perry chattered happily when Heinz came back with his now finished note.

"Hey, Perry the Platypus, could you do me a favor? Ya' see on your way out could you drop this into the mail box for me? I've got some calls to make, one is definitely going to your boss by the way, that's gonna be funny. I can't wait to hear what he has to say on this, heheh. I mean, our kids both married each other, and now their gonna have a baby! Can you believe it?" Perry nodded and smiled happily as he walked off. It was a weird day, no doubt about it, but he didn't mind it so far.

As Perry left Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. he looked at the time on his watch when he put in the mail for Heinz. It was only noon. He sent his hoverboard home by remote and decided to walk dumb the rest of the way home. He took off his fedora and enjoyed the nice walk in the sun on his way down the busy city streets. By the time he got home it was two o'clock and he went into the backyard with his dopey look on. He chattered once to signify he was home, but to his surprise, neither one of his boys were.

'Must be that new job they were talking about. They seemed pretty excited about it. I think Phineas mentioned being able to work with inventions and animals… maybe as veterinarian scientists to build those weird machines to help them… I hope they make them more animal friendly. Some of those hurt.' He went inside the house and waited by his food bowl. He chattered once and the boys' mom, Linda, noticed.

"Oh, there you are Perry." She opened him a can of Platypus food and poured it into his bowl. "The boys called earlier to say they got the job and told me to tell you. You probably don't understand what I'm saying though, huh boy?"

Perry stopped and chattered once. "I understand, but you don't understand me... Thank you for the food." His chatter sounded like a normal one to her though. Perry figured out a long time ago that he only needed to make a mindless chatter if his boys tried to make an animal translator. He loved that they thought of all of these things and had scanned it with his hat camera so that Major Monogram might be smart and use it to understand his agents, but to no avail. He didn't mind though. He didn't need to know everything.

After Perry was done, he went to his lair once more to check on how things were for Monty and Major Monogram. He had hoped that the two wouldn't hate each other now for the sake of Vanessa and the baby. He was surprised to find that both humans had decided that his lair was the best place for the argument and that Carl was sitting in his chair eating popcorn. Apparently though Monty had just won the fight as his father sighed in defeat and they shook hands. Perry wiped his forehead. It seemed like the thing to do when showing he was relieved, at least, that was what humans on the TV did.

This was when the major noticed him. "Oh, Agent P, we were just… never mind, what are you doing back here so soon?" Perry mimed out that Doofenshmirtz had just been talking to Vanessa today and that there was no scheme. "Oh… well um…" Then his eyes brightened as he remembered something, "Oh yes, that's right I wanted to tell you personally about some new employees. Ya' see they're working part time with us and I thought it be nice if you would help train them and let them see your lair, just so that they can get a feel on what a lair needs and such. You can write down a list of recommendations for your lair's upgrade at the same time, it is that time of year again." Monogram looked so happy, Perry thought he would burst.

Perry then looked over to Carl and asked a question in the hand language that he and Carl only shared when he didn't want the major to know. Monty had also picked up on it, but he was getting better at understanding Perry on normal cases, so he refrained from using it very often. "I thought you were the only one in that would get as an Unpaid, Paid Intern."

"I am, or was. I've finally done enough that I'm a secretary to Major Monogram. The group of newbies are under me, and we're all getting paid too. Isn't that great?"

"Any idea on who they are? I don't like humans messing with my stuff."

"Will you two stop that! That's very rude to talk in a language only you both know when you know we can't understand you." Major Monogram snapped. He had tried to learn the language, but only Monty and Carl had seemed to master it, not that Francis knew that his son could communicate like that. Monty smirked.

Perry blushed in embarrassment while Carl cleared his throat. "Sorry sir, Agent P was just asking me who was coming in and how many. I was about to tell him that the total of newly recruited humans is five, but I wasn't going to say who it was."

"Very well… Agent P, you're to report to H.Q. tomorrow morning instead due to us wanting you to help train the new recruits. Besides, as I understand it, Monty will be talking to Doofenshmirtz tomorrow, so he can keep him from blowing up the Tri-State area. We'll get you groomed by the new groomer too, you need another bath anyway." Perry chattered angrily at this. Phineas and Ferb washed him nearly every day in the bathtub. He didn't need some newbie to go sticking bows in his fur. "Trust me Agent P, it's to prep you for your new shielding gel. She'll be applying that, with, of course, Robbie's help." Robbie was the groomer and stylist for the O.W.C.A. and he was very nice. He was probably the only one, other than Phineas and Ferb, who could get Perry cleaned and knew just what shampoo to use so that his fur didn't turn him into a fluff ball after being toweled down. The shielding gel was something applied to every operative. It was like a shampoo itself, or rather a conditioner or hairspray. It was made to help animal agents from getting burnt by lasers if they got careless or just couldn't dodge. Sure they'd still feel the burn, but it wouldn't be so bad.

Grudgingly Perry nodded at this. He knew it was time for his shielding gel to be renewed and if it helped out a new human to get used to working with strange animals, then so be it. It didn't mean Perry had to like it.

_**Okay, so I know, some of you are thinking it should be Ferb and Vanessa, and so was I until I saw her dating Monty, so I figure I'll flip it every once in a while, one story with her and Monty, one with her and Ferb depending on how my feelings are in this. Frankly, I just wanted Perry to deal with a lot of weird events. Hope ya like :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Fear Begins

Perry wasn't in a good mood. His boys had left before he had gotten up again. He was starting to feel lonely again. He didn't like that feeling. It made him wish he could reverse the Amnesia-inator and let his boys remember that he was Agent P. If he did that then he'd not only lose his family, but it might break their hearts also, and that was something Perry would not risk.

As Perry walked into the Headquarters of the O.W.C.A. he felt his instincts tell him something was following him. He turned around with amazing speed for a platypus his age, or for any platypus for that matter, and looked straight at a young Pinky the Chihuahua. Perry blinked. He hadn't seen Pinky look this good in five years. "Pinky?"

"Jeez, Perry, the ray made me younger, but not heart attack proof!" The shivering dog yapped.

"Sorry, Pinky… jeez that means it really did work on us, huh?"

"You too? No offense, but I don't think you've really changed much since you grew up, ya know?" Pinky smirked at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm old, I get it. Hey, do you know anything about the new humans?"

"Nope, only that I'm scheduled to go to the groomer after you. Something about you getting a heart attack first or something." Chuckled the pink little dog. Perry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

The two walked in together and waited in front of the door to the groomers' office as though they were humans waiting for their appointment to see the barber. Robbie poked his head out the door with such glee and excitement, Perry thought his head might blow. "Come on in Per-ray! Our newest stylist is already showing promise, I do hope you'll be nice to her." Robbie had always called him Per-ray, as though he was a little ray of sunshine. Perry smirked and shrugged. He'd give the newbie a chance. Whoever it was deserved that much for having to deal with animals all day. Robbie closed the door behind Perry. "Apparently later, you shall be showing her the ropes as well."

"All right, let's see what… we've … got…" Perry looked up and saw something that made him want to play dead more than anything in the world. Perry tried to back up slowly before the new girl noticed and recognized him. He tried to make his way for the door, all the while shouting at his friend, "Pinky, help! It's Isabella! Isabella's the new groomer!" The room was sound proofed though.

"Oh, there you are Perry." For it was indeed Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the Jewish-Mexican girl from across the street, who happened to be Pinky's owner. The girl who had had a crush on Phineas Flynn since childhood. The only girl smart enough to understand most of what Phineas said. The only girl who could turn Perry in to his owners for being an agent now! "Now don't worry, I'm just going to clean you up and then put some of that shield gel stuff in your fur." She smiled her cute smile. Isabella was definitely something to fear and gaze upon in wonder. She could out cute anything, even if they had been dipped in Cutonium, an alien element that made things cute beyond belief. She smirked as she saw Perry looking terrified at her. He then did the only thing he could think of at this point. He took off his hat and got on all fours and chattered.

"Please don't tell the boys, please be as dumb as Heinz for once, please, please, please!" Perry begged as Isabella grabbed hold of the little platypus and placed him in the tub while he continued to play dumb.

"My, I've never seen him so worried that he'd actually play dumb before. He must be terrified of your cuteness, my dear." Young groomer smirked as he watched Perry's eyes widen in fear as the young girl scrubbed his fur caringly. "He learned how to play dumb at a very young age, you see. His owners are apparently two of the smartest boys in the area. I think he's quite proud of them really."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." She said as she started to place in the shield gel in its conditioner form. "If this is how he acts now though, then I'm worried about my own pet. He's a Chihuahua, you see, so he's very nervous to begin with." As she scrubbed him, she thought about the day of the Robot Riot that had revealed him in the first place. 'So this is where you go everyday. Well you better be able to teach us how to defend ourselves too, Perry.'

"Well, our next patient just happens to be a little Chihuahua. His name is Pink-ay. Very timid little thing, let me assure you though, that once you have started his lavender rub, he will calm down quite a bit."

"Well that's nice… There you go Perry. All cleaned up. I think you're supposed to go find the boys now. Go on." She smiled innocently at Perry. Perry walked out of the room chewing on a stress toy that he had started carrying in his pocket since the robot riot. He was worried.

Pinky stared at Perry with fear. Perry rarely ever chewed on his stress toy. He rarely even brought it out of his pocket! "Perry, are you okay?"

Perry looked at his friend and tried to act like he wasn't worried about losing his boys. "Lavender…" was all Perry could say as Pinky took a minute to process that before he was picked up by Isabella.

"Your turn, Pinky. Don't worry, I know just the thing for you!" She hugged her little dog excitedly as he started to realize what had worried Perry. Perry and Pinky both loved their owners, and them being in the work place, seeing them as agents… what did that mean for them?

"PERRY!" Pinky called out in fear. He didn't want to lose his owner almost as much as Perry didn't want to lose his boys. He knew Perry must be worried sick.

Perry walked numbly on all fours towards the training room. He figured he could at least get a few minutes practice before Isabella went to look for him and tell him where the other newbies were.

He placed his hat on a chair with his chew toy and walked over to the punching bags. Agent K noticed him trying to calm down. "Hey, Perry, what's up mate? Need a sparring partner?"

"Trust me Kara, I wouldn't go easy on you today. You'd be on the floor and begging for mercy before a minute had passed." He wasn't really in the mood to talk, but from his experiences, talking to some of the other agents did help him. "Oh, and Daren, put the chair down before I make you eat it!" He did a back flip and knocked a chair from a now younger looking Agent D who was shocked. The chair landed in the wrestling ring that the agents had set up.

"How the feathers do you always know?"

"You always choose chairs that squeak now because of the lack of oil, goodness knows why. Not my problem. Learn some new moves." Perry started to punch a punching bag as hard as he could. It took them a few minutes to realize he was trying to punch the cement bag that Agent R and Agent E, Rocky Rhino and Edgar Elephant, used. Perry was really upset. By the end of five minutes he was taking the bag down and hanging up a new one. He had turned to old bag's contents to dust.

"Perry, what's bugging you?" Daren was not the type to sit back and watch his friends, few that he had, cry or have problems that he didn't at least try to fix. "You took five minutes to destroy that. You usually only need one punch to knock it down, you rarely turn it to dust though. So, what's wrong?"

Perry stopped punching the newest one and noticed he was starting to make his knuckles bleed. He sighed and walked over to the medical station with Daren. "One of my owners' best friends is the new groomer and I have to help her and four other humans get used to the O.W.C.A. I'm worried, Daren. What if they tell my boys? What if I can't even really train them? What if I'm too old for this now?" Daren helped the platypus to wrap his hands with bandages. "What if I can't keep up with these new recruits?" This he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I can just see it now; a week old baby of some kind beating you in a fight, sure. Adults can't even beat you, and I'm meaning humans, Perry. You're not exactly a normal platypus, even by agent standards." The two bill-faced creatures smirked at each other. "You're a tough guy, especially for a platypus, you know that, right?" Perry nodded. He wanted to see where this was going. "Well then you should know that as one of the top agents in the agency, Monogram has to have something planned out for you and your humans. You know he's not that absent minded, especially when it comes to his top agents and their needs. He cares for all of us for that matter, so he's gotta have something up his sleeve that will keep you and your boys with you. Keep faith." The two smiled at each other and then they walked towards the recruit training room.

**Did ya see that one coming? haha hope ya like :D **


	4. Chapter 4:The New Recruits

Phineas Flynn was an impatient young man. He hated having to wait for things, but he could do it if necessary. At the moment, he and his stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher, were busy building something, something so small that could fit into their hands. Phineas was a red haired, triangular headed boy with a creative spark that could only be rivaled by his care for his family, including his pet, Perry the Platypus. While Ferb also shared this, he was better at the actual construction work and designing if need be. He had a strange shaped head and natural green hair.

At the moment, the two of them were waiting in a training room with some of their friends. They decided to keep themselves from boredom by inventing an animal translator, since the majority of the people who worked there were not actually people but animals. Buford VonStomm was a young football player with a bully streak. His favorite nerd to bully, and best friend, was Baljeet Raj, a young man from India with a very high IQ and a need to be a perfectionist with good grades. The two of them were working on lifting weights, Buford of course lifting the most while Baljeet was struggling to lift ten-pound weights. Isabella came in with a smirk and an over scared Pinky in her arms.

Just as Isabella sat down next to Phineas and Ferb, she noticed a door opening to reveal a duck and a platypus, both of which were now stunned and terrified. Perry looked to each of the teens, only one of which had noticed them. "Oh, there you are Perry." Isabella said in her cute voice. "Who's your friend?"

It was then that Perry fainted for the first time in his life. "Perry!" Phineas and Ferb were by his side in mere seconds. Darren looked at his friend in shock and barely managed to catch his limp form in his wings. Perry had fainted, Perry! The platypus who wouldn't back down from a fight, the platypus who didn't know fear save for if his boys were in danger, the toughest agent in the O.W.C.A. had fainted! "Ferb, how are his vitals?"

Phineas held Perry in his lap while Ferb checked his vitals with a stethoscope. The two boys fussed over Perry until he woke up with a start. He looked from Phineas to Ferb and back again. "I don't believe this… I'm having a crazy dream and my boys are here… yeah this is all a dream." He was muttering to himself while still trying to figure this out.

"Are you okay, Perry?" Phineas asked holding the platypus' head higher so that he could breathe easier. Ferb may have looked neutral to some, but Perry and Phineas knew, as well as their friends, that Ferb was in a near panic state. Perry then noticed even Major Monogram was in the room with shock in his usually carefree eyes. He had seen him faint.

Perry did his best dumb pet routine with his eyes, hoping the boys wouldn't put together he was an agent. He really didn't want to lose them. "I'm fine, but please be dumb, please be dumb just for five minutes, please, please, please!" Perry chattered. He noticed Darren had his hat on again and was also looking at him with worry. Everyone had been scared for him.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and then to their pet with relief in their eyes. They hugged him closely as Darren and Monogram sighed in relief. "Perry! Oh man, you had us worried there, Perry! Thank goodness you're okay." Perry grimaced. It was times like these that made him remember why he loved his owners so much and why he would do anything to keep them safe.

They then placed Perry on the ground again and this time it was the teenagers who stood back nervously. Perry looked towards Major Monogram with fear in his eyes, something that was barely recognizable in the platypus. "I suppose that since my owners now know who I am, I'm going to be relocated?"

"Agent P? Are you sure you're alright?" Monogram never could understand him or the other animals for that matter. He did try though, that was often the most important thing for them. Perry nodded slowly and then indicated to his boys. "Oh, is that what's wrong? Ha-ha, don't worry, Agent P. These are the new recruits I asked you to train, that's all. Today you'll be… getting acquainted with them and then tomorrow you start training them." Perry stared at him as though he had been blasted with a dumbstruck ray. Monogram smiled as he started to walk off. "Oh, and don't worry about being transferred, that's no longer your problem, or Agent P's either." He indicated to Pinky who was shivering in Isabella's grasp.

Perry looked around the room, Darren was laughing with relief that his friend was alright, Pinky was licking Isabella to show how much he appreciated her while she laughed about how it tickled. Buford and Baljeet were just looking at each other as though they had not expected Perry to be there at all, and Phineas and Ferb still seemed a little concerned as they looked to their pet platypus.

It took Perry a minute to figure out that his owners did not have their memories of the 2nd dimensional incident. They weren't yelling at him though because they had been told why he couldn't reveal he was an agent before. Now they were also in on the secret. Perry sighed. It was one of those days that he hated, and at the same time as wished for.

"This is going to be a long explanation…"


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Phineas and Ferb quickly finished up the animal translators that they had been working on and all five of the new recruits had them in and waited to test them. Perry was now pacing in front of the five teenagers alone. Pinky had to go on assignment and Darwin had been called back in to go home, apparently, his owners were worried. Perry didn't know what to tell them, so he had handed them each a file about the "Second Dimension" incident. In the one he had given Phineas, he had made sure there was a note about Isabella liking him and that she had kissed him before their memories were wiped. Under that little sticky note, Phineas blushed as he found a picture of it taped to the file folder. Isabella blushed as she found a similar note with the same picture attached. She gave a silent glare to Perry, who she was surprised to see actually glared back at her a little, but with a devious smirk.

"So let me get this straight, we had our minds wiped?" Baljeet was the first to ask, as he was always worrying about losing his intelligence.

Perry sighed. It wasn't the best starter, but it was something at least. He rolled his eyes as he noticed the Hindu boy start to panic. "Relax, Baljeet, it only took away that one day's memories. I'm just surprised that all fit in a day, but then again, I guess you've all done more impressive things." He glanced at Ferb who hadn't opened his folder yet.

Ferb was still looking at Perry, as though trying to figure out something. Finally Ferb spoke, but it wasn't what Perry expected to hear. "Why do you sound like Mark Harmon?" The others tried and failed to stifle their laughter, but couldn't help it. Buford was the first to start and the last to stop, and only when Perry had glared at him.

"Maybe it has something to do with your translators, who knows." Perry rolled his eyes. Ferb smirked. Almost all the tension in the room was now gone. For a guy who didn't talk much, Ferb sure knew how to loosen the tension in a room. "I don't suppose someone has another question for me?"

This time Phineas asked one. "How long have you been an agent?"

Perry opened his mouth to answer but found himself afraid to. He looked at his boys and sighed. If he was going to train them to defend themselves and help out around the place, then they needed to trust him, or at least understand that he trusted them. "I believe I was brought here a week after I was born, though Monogram thinks I was a month old. I wasn't even a full year old when you both adopted me, Phineas." Perry sat down on the floor in front of them, trying to think of how to prove to them that he trusted them.

"So… you basically know nothing but the agency and us?" Phineas asked. Perry looked up at the boy and noticed his confused face.

Perry grimaced. "I remember everything up till the day I hatched. I've lived quite the eventful life for a mammal that 'doesn't do much.'" He smirked as the teens grimaced. Whenever someone asked about Perry, Phineas and the others would always say, "He's a platypus, he doesn't do much." It always amused him when even though they thought that, they still loved him.

"Did you have a family before us?" Ferb asked quietly. Perry looked the green haired boy in the face and looked at his worry filled eyes.

Perry sighed. "Yes, but I like my human family better. Mind you, my dad's amazing, and my big sister can probably kick my tail, but…"

"Whoa, wait, you have a sister?" Buford interrupted with a grin on his face. "And she can kick your tail? Man, you must not be a strong fighter Perry!" Buford laughed.

"Um, Buford…!" Phineas was about to defend his pet, now that he remembered the 2nd dimension incident a little better since reading the files, he knew that Perry was not an agent to be messed with.

Perry put a hand up to stop his owner from defending him. He smirked. Kicking human but was his specialty. "I take it you want to start training already to see if you can kick my tail?"

"If I'm allowed to go all out, then I'll kick your beaver tail all across Danville!" Buford challenged the little platypus, standing at full height and looking down at the little teal mammal.

Perry sighed. "Trust me, you can go as hard as you want, but I'm going to have to go easy on you, kid. Just because you play football doesn't mean you can take on the world just yet." He backed up and walked to a fight mat in the room. It was usually used for evaluations or just some harmless sparring between agents. He got to one end of the mat. "Let's see what you've got, Buford."

Phineas and Ferb were about to object until they noticed Perry's apologetic gaze towards them. It was his promise to not hurt their friend. "Alright, but tell me when ta stop. I don't want to go about breaking ya." Buford grunted as he got to the other end of the sparring mat.

Perry looked to Ferb. "Ferb, can you start for us? I promise you, I won't hurt him." Ferb glanced between the two and then nodded silently. Perry smiled weakly. He didn't want to hurt his friends, especially the boys that he thought of as his own brothers, even though they didn't know. He'd do anything for those boys.

Ferb raised his hand to warn them that they were about to start, and then lowered it to start the fight. Buford immediately rushed towards Perry, making Phineas flinch. Isabella and Baljeet closed their eyes, hoping not to see the little platypus beaten into the ground.

Phineas and Ferb watched the fight, if you could call it that, intensely. They had to restrain themselves from jumping in and trying to protect Perry, but after a few seconds they realized that Perry wasn't even fighting. He was dodging!

Perry ducked and dodged every attack that Buford had tried to land on him, never losing his hat from his head. All the while, he was lecturing the young man. "Now see, you're just rushing in. You're too used to attacking tall opponents. What happens when fighting something or someone smaller than you?"

Buford on the other hand was feeling steamed. He was being beaten by a platypus! Not only that, but Perry the Platypus, the pet of the two geeks that he hung out with all the time, the pet that they all thought didn't do much, was dodging his every move! Even his kicks! "How are you doing this?" He gasped as he was starting to lose breath.

"I'm a specially trained agent known as Agent P. I fight humans and other animals every day just for the exercise. This? This is just like what they had me train against when I was a pup. Mind you, it wasn't a human that was swinging the punches, but still… same principle." Perry waited patiently for the boy to either stop or continue. He was relieved when Buford just plopped to the ground tired and worn out from his attack. "That was pretty good though for someone with no actual training." Perry smirked.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." The Quarterback grumbled.

Perry shrugged. "Think what you will. It's no fur off of my back. I'll start training you tomorrow." He smirked. "Now, who wants to see my lair?"


End file.
